A thin film transistor display, such as a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), utilizes many thin film transistors, in conjunction with other elements, arranged in a matrix as switches for driving liquid crystal molecules to generate images. In general, a driving method of a TFT-LCD device uses a gate pulse signal to drive each pixel transistor for controlling on-off states of each pixel. However, the increasing size of the TFT-LCD device renders it more vulnerable to flicker. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.